A Partially Stupid Crossover
by Rukia Chan9
Summary: So, here they were, on a date, on a perfect day. What could possibly go wrong?    [NejiTen Oneshot]


Hello! I got this idea from my sister, so, thanks!

Warning: This story is 100 mental. If you are too serious about stories, turn back NOW. This was intentional stupidity, so don't leave a comment that says 'That's stupid' because I already know! –Rukia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Anime or books or games used in this story. I don't feel like naming them all.

A Partially Stupid Crossover

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Birds were chirping, and big, white, fluffy clouds floated on a bright, baby blue sky. There was nothing about the bright sky that day that suggested the strange and mysterious things that soon would happen.

Neji and Tenten walked side by side on their way to the ramen shop. Yes-you guessed right. They were on a date. Their first, actually…

_Flashback_

_After a slightly brutal training, Neji decided. It. Was. Time. He didn't know how long ago he had started to take a liking to the female of her team. Many people thought that it was because she was the only other sane one on their team…the only other that didn't yell about the springtime of youth and constantly hug their sensei, causing a sunset backdrop to appear out of no where…no, they still didn't know where that came from. Maybe some people followed them from the sky with the backdrop, using the sky walking jutsu- and on cue dropped it…_

_Well, back to the flashback-_

_Neji approached Tenten, who was collecting her various weapons. When he reached his destination, Neji was suddenly flushed._

_-10 of his dignity. Neji. Doesn't. Get. Flushed._

"_He-hey Tenten." – Another 20 (Stuttering)_

"_Yes?"_

"_Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?" asked Neji._

_Now, Tenten, being the person that translated Neji all the time, understood EXACTLY what he said._

"_What?"_

_Maybe not._

"_Would you like to go out with me some time?" -30 More dignity. (Having to repeat a question or phrase to his crush. Especially a phrase that pretty much stamped "I love you." On his forehead. Poor little bloke. (Bloke? WTF?)_

_End Flashback. _

Now, Tenten had been overjoyed at the offer. So, here they were, on a date, on a perfect day. What could possibly go wrong?

Pop! There was a loud popping noise, and three teenagers appeared out of nowhere. 'What the heak' was all the two could think.

"Hi! I'm Harry Potter! And this is Ron and Hermione!" Said the one that had untidy black hair and an unusual scar on his forehead.

"Okayyyyy." Said Neji, bemused. "Would you like to come get ramen with us?" The three nodded their heads excitedly, not sure what exactly 'Ramen' was, but it sounded like food.

So they all walked to the ramen shop, but passed an unusual well. They wnet by it, but before, a boy with white hair, ears, a giant sward, and red Samari (sp?) clothes jumped out.

"Have you seen Seshomaru (sp?)?!" They dog- boy demanded.

"Ummm, No." Said Tenten, scratching her chin. The boy growled, and jumped back into the well. How very odd…Well, before they continued walking, two other teenage boys climbed out of the well.

For some reason that strikes me as odd, Tenten and Hermione thought that were cute, and hugged them. There was a poof of smoke, and the two boys changed into a rat and a cat.

The five just stared at them. Then, there was another poof of smoke, and they changed back to human, but this time, totally…unclothed to say the least.

"This is your fault Yuki, you stupid rat!" One boy yelled at the other, and before the smoke cleared, jumped back into the well.

"Right…" The Five kept walking, and five soon turned to six as Naruto ran up to join them, saying something like "Hungry." And "Stupid Sasuke."

Well, not too long after, they passed by a short blonde haired kid yelling at Iruka about a Philosophers' stone.

"What do you need with something so important anyway, shorty?" Asked Naruto.

Oops.

"WHO AR YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT ONLY AN ANT CAN SEE THROUGH A MICROSCOPE???!!!! A MIDGET, A LITTLE PERSON? HUH?!

The boy who called himself –Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist- spun poor Naruto around, and sent him flying into a tree.

"The Philosophers' stone was destroyed years ago…" explained Harry.

"WHAT?" The short kid yelled. He ran off somewhere to sulk.

Seeing as Naruto was probably unconscious, the five stared off to the ramen shop again.

Suddenly, an Eva popped out of the sea and squashed Hermione and Ron into little pancakes in the ground. Then it flew away.

The five, now turned into three kept walking to the ramen shop. Then, a portal appeared, and a very short mouse-like character dressed in a black cloak with a keyblade stepped out. Sakura was walking by, and when the mouse spotted her, he yelled out "Heartlesses! In this world too?!" And charged toward Sakura, and then started hitting her on the head numerous times with the giant key.

Before the portal closed, an ugly bald guy with freaky eyes, and slits as a nose jumped out of the portal, grabbed Harry roughly by the arm, and pulled him into the portal. Then the portal melted.

"How very…odd." Said Tenten. Seeing as no one was accompanying them, they kept walking.

"What other strange things could happen today?" Shrugged Neji. The two looked up to the sky.

Oh my God…

Well, that's it. I know, It's short, but, aren't all of my stories? Well, if you can name all the different Anime, books, and games I used here, I will give you a virtual cookie!

Ja!

-Rukia.


End file.
